Burning Leaf Academy
by Ivy Raven
Summary: A private academy, a mysterious forest, a rule that bans going out on the nights of the full moon, a strange acting principal, soundproof walls and a group of the hottest people ever, all in one place… You can almost smell the secrets... NaruIta AU
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto manga or characters. They all belong to their respective owner in Japan. I do not make money from this story. The plot is all mine, though.

Warning`s: Yaoi, Lemons, Blood, Violence, Fluff, slight OOCness, OC`s...

_A/N: It`s un-beta`d so all of the mistakes in grammar or spelling are mine and mine alone._

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Prologue

"WHAT!" The almost-screech (because Uchiha`s do _not _screech) finally managed to make the man lift his gaze from his laptop to his younger brother. He had not bothered to look at his brother throughout the conversation, and would have continued to do so had his brother's voice not interrupted his current train of thought.

The younger man had risen to his feet at what he heard and was now staring, bewildered, at his elder brother, too shocked to glare.

"We are transferring to _Burning Leaf Academy_ at the start of next month." An emotionless voice repeated, sounding completely bored with the conversation. Saying what was on his mind; Itachi gazed back at his laptop, effectively ignoring his sibling. The younger raven just stared, unable to comprehend.

"We`re moving." Sasuke said quietly, unbelievingly, voice in sharp contrast to that of few moments ago.

Itachi nodded, onyx eyes not moving from the screen.

"Why?"

"Because it was in Tou-san`s Will and you have to attend and graduate that school until the end of your education or we don`t get the money," a monotonous voice replied.

Sasuke stayed silent for a few long minutes, collecting his thoughts on the newly reviled information.

He remembered Father saying they will be sent to a foreign school across the ocean if anything were to happen to him or Mother, but discarded it as unimportant. Sasuke thought that his father will always be there, taking care of things, controlling Itachi`s and his lives. Never had he thought he would actually need to prepare for that possibility, seeing as how Father was just too stuborn to let them forget, even for a moment, their place in his world`s food chain. The bottom.

After the funeral, both ravens returned home. Itachi immediately locked himself in their fathers, now Itachi`s, study. Sasuke didn`t care.

He walked inside a huge, white, modern kitchen and began preparing a meal. As his hands worked, his thoughts were free to wander. Under all the grief of his parents` death, there was a moment where he felt an underlining unmistakable sense of relief. After 17 years – and Itachi even longer – of dancing to his father`s every tune, he was free. Free to choose his job, free to decide who to marry and most importantly, free to feel his life. Of course, after that moment passed he was almost overwhelmed by guilt.

Even if his father was a controlling bastard he, with his harsh treatment, taught Sasuke how to survive in this cut-throat world. And his mother…

The gilt intensified with the thought of his sweet, gentle, loving, strong mother. The gilt was almost a physical pain. He dropped to his knees, impacting the floor hard, and let out a hiss. The sensation started in his head and slowly started licking down his neck.

The fire spread from there.

The feeling enveloped his shoulders and crawled down his arms, across his chest and settled in his stomach. He encircled his middle with his aching arms and leaned forward, touching the cold marble floor with his forehead. He was sweating heavily and panting like he just ran a mile. He felt like his insides were on fire and the feeling of a sudden cold replace the fire in his head made a single, small tear roll out of the corner of his eye. The wetness on his cheek effectively jerked Sasuke back to reality.

The pain stopped instantly.

He was left breathing hard for a minute, trembeling all over. His sweaty black heir was sticking to his forehead and lashes, making him bling his dark eyes.

Slowly his frantic heartbeat calmed down and he unwrapped his arms from around his stomach. He lifted a shaking hand to his eyes and wiped at the tears that had not spilled.

Staring at his moist fingers in wonder and surprise, he felt the usual calm descend upon him, creeping into his facial muscles. His thoughts took off into another direction. He remembered what has been drilled in him since he could understand the lessons. He was an Uchiha. They do not show emotions. They do not show their pain. They show nothing. He got up from the floor and steadily walked away.

That incident only strengthened his belief that emotions were useless and damaging. A sudden thought pulled him from his memories and made him look at his brother.

"But, what about you? I get that I`ll be attending the academy but you`ve already finished school. Surely you`re too old to attend with me and you said `we´ were transferring."

Itachi was silent for a few moments. His thinking process was spinning around the question of how to tell Sasuke that he will be an even bigger authority figure in his life than he is now. This was one conversation he didn`t want to have any time soon. Though, he had to admit that this was amusing him, as well as giving him some small, twisted sense of satisfaction. Sighing, he said without turning to his brother "I have been given the position of the academy`s teacher." He waited for an eruption because his otouto was predictable in that respect.

Sasuke didn`t disappoint.

"Teacher! Who in their right mind would give you a position like that! And what could you possibly teach anyone?" Sasuke was livid! His brother was, once again, in a position of higher power than him. He hoped that now that his parents weren`t here to put Itachi on a pedestal, he would be able to show everyone he was just as good as his elder brother. But, how is he supposed to do that when Itachi never had to work for anything? He was the first son of the wealthiest family in Japan, a prodigy. He was a genius and could do no wrong. Everything was given to him from day one. He had it all. The looks, the brains, the perfect Uchiha attitude, obedience and no emotions. He was the one given all the attention of their father, all the respect from everyone who met him and all the opportunities and power Sasuke ever dreamt about, while Sasuke was always left in the shadows, forgotten, – or even worse – ignored. He couldn`t believe that, yet again, he will be put aside, forced in the shadows, while Itachi took up the spotlight.

Itachi glanced up at his younger brother and resisted the urge to sigh. He knew what Sasuke was thinking and he honestly couldn`t blame him. He might not know how it is to live your life in the shadows, but he knew how hard it was to live under pressure of all those expectations. He learned very early on that 'impossible' was not in their fathers dictionary and therefor not optional to be in his. He learned to push himself to, and far beyond, his, or any humans, limits. He was making the 'impossible' possible and feeling nothing from it, since he could remember. Being perfect – or so he was constantly told – he felt no pleasure in doing something above all expectations. He felt no victory in completing something no one else could, because he was 'perfect' and it was what he did. He was as his father made him. Emotionless, cold, obedient, a tool. And he felt robed. He could not laugh, he could not go into blind rage nor could he experience any other intense emotion. But Sasuke could. Sasuke never appreciated the simple fact of having emotions and Itachi always resented him for it.

His brother was an attention seeking brat that can`t see the dark side of his desires. He is still naïve about this world, on matter what he thought he knew. Itachi envied him dearly for that.

Feeling his mood worsen, Itachi got up ignoring his brother`s earlier questions, took his laptop in his right hand and walked out of the room. Sasuke stared after his retreating back for a moment before he too, left the room. He walked through the hallways at a brisk pace before he reached the veranda. Grabbing his coat from the closet near to front door, Sasuke frowned. His whole life was about to change and he could do nothing about it if he didn`t want to live on the streets. His frown deepened when he thought about his brother`s behavior. He was taking this development very calmly. Then again, when was Itachi not calm? Snorting at that, Sasuke put on his shoes and grabbed his keys. He turned and, sparing the inside of the house one last glance, walked out the door. He had a new school to prepare for.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Hi guys! Here is another story from me! So, what do you think? Is it any good? I hope you liked it despite the fact that it wasn`t very eventful (it's the prologue after all). I promise that this story will have something for everyone`s taste. Now the main pairing will be NaruIta (not ItaNaru) but I will take suggestions on other pairings. _Please R'N'R people! I need constructive criticism!_

TBC ! TBC ! TBC ! TBC ! TBC ! TBC ! TBC ! TBC ! TBC ! TBC ! TBC ! TBC ! TBC ! TBC ! TBC ! TBC ! TBC ! TBC ! TBC ! TBC ! TBC ! TBC ! TBC ! TBC !


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto manga or characters. They all belong to their respective owner in Japan. I do not make money from this story. The plot is all mine, though.

Warning`s: Yaoi, Lemons, Blood, Violence, Fluff, slight OOCness, OC`s...

_A/N: It`s un-beta`d so all of the mistakes in grammar or spelling are mine and mine alone._

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

_**Recap:**_

Feeling his mood worsen, Itachi got up ignoring his brother`s earlier questions, took his laptop in his right hand and walked out of the room. Sasuke stared after his retreating back for a moment before he too, left the room. He walked through the hallways at a brisk pace before he reached the veranda. Grabbing his coat from the closet near to front door, Sasuke frowned. His whole life was about to change and he could do nothing about it if he didn`t want to live on the streets.

His frown deepened when he thought about his brother's behavior. He was taking this development very calmly. Then again, when was Itachi not calm? Snorting at that, Sasuke put on his shoes and grabbed his keys. He turned and, sparing the inside of the house one last glance, walked out the door. He had a new school to prepare for.

_**Chapter 1**_

Three weeks later:

( After the prologue )

The two ravens found themselves standing in front of a huge wrought iron gate, leading to the school they were to attend by their father`s will.

They were leaning on their car, side by side, secretly enjoying each other's presence, though neither would ever admit it, even to themselves.

A slight breeze ruffled their clothes and long, onyx tresses. Matching obsidian eyes kept sweeping the surrounding area, looking for any sign of someone approaching.

The day`s last rays of sunlight were doing little in keeping them protected from the early night`s slightly crisp air but after hours of being copped up in a car, they found it refreshing and weren`t bothered by it. Their newly bought, warm Autumn clothes helped, too.

Sasuke was dressed in a pair of tight-fitting expensive black jeans and a dark green sweater unseen due to his sand-colored leather jacket. His feet were clad in black combat boots with a metal tip. His hair was let loose, free of hair gel and out of its usual duck-butt 'do'. The blue tint to his jet black hair could barely be seen due to the absence of the sun, which was hiding, for the better part of the past week, behind thick, gray clouds. His face was set in a bored expression as he eyed the empty guard booth. They have been waiting to be admitted for thirty minutes now and it didn`t seem like anyone would be here any time soon. He sighed.

Shifting his weight a little, Sasuke turned his head and looked behind himself, in the direction they came from.

Their future school was located in the heart of the woods, surrounded by a chain of high mountains. The road their car had to climb to get them here was narrow and curvy, easily disappearing into the forest underbrush. There was nothing but trees as far as the eye could see.

It felt as if they were cut off from the rest of the world. They probably were. It took them four hours waving through the mountains to reach their current location. They haven`t seen a single human soul or a sign of inhabitants since they got off the interstate at an exit for the mountain. Returning his gaze in front of himself, Sasuke frowned.

_Green, green and look! More green. Great. _Sasuke`s annoyed thoughts were interrupted by a distant, yet quite loud and clear howl of a wolf, closely followed by another one. Soon, seven distinct wolves could be heard as they sang to the fading light, greeting the early darkness.

Sasuke shivered and swept his gaze around once again, more critically this time.

His posture was relaxed enough, though to his brother`s sharp eyes, the slight tension in his shoulders was evident.

While Sasuke was dressed completely casually, Itachi decided to go for a more formal look. He was a soon-to-be teacher and had a reputation to uphold. First impressions were everything, after all.

A dark grey, perfectly tailored Armani suit covered his body with a crimson shirt underneath, while black shining, leather, handmade Italian shoes rested on his feet. He wasn`t wearing a tie and his waist long raven tresses were in their usual pony-tail at the base of his neck. His face was blank as they waited, though an almost invisible tick was slowly forming above his right eye, making a perfectly shaped eyebrow twitch ever so slightly.

Though they were similar in height, Itachi was an inch and a half taller than Sasuke, a fact that he never got tired of shoving in his little brother`s face.

At the moment, they were gazing out through their designer sunglasses at the long winding road ahead of them, behind the gate.

And what a gate it was. Blood red in color, the fence stood at nine feet high and the actual entrance was two feet taller. An elegant arch was bending over the gateway, cold, delicate looking steel roses wrapped around the thick metal. Sharp – gleaming in the fading, red-tinted sunlight – spikes adorned the top of the structure, casting an ominous shadow, the likes of a cage, over the two ravens. To the right of the entrance stood a small guard booth, the color of the gates, overlooking the happenings both inside as well as outside of the territory marker. For that was what they – the gates – were. Along with the dark woodland and the eerily silence of the secluded area, the fence made for quite an intimidating and unwelcome picture.

Though they didn`t scream 'danger', they whispered it and that, more than the previous, unnerved Sasuke.

Itachi looked as unaffected as ever though he was far from blind to the unnatural stillness of the world beyond those gates. While life, animal and plant alike, was breathing and moving on their side of the iron barrier, everything was quiet and unmoving on the other.

A sudden crunching sound was heard, causing the two brothers to turn their eyes sharply to their left. Then there was a quiet 'thud' as if something heavy was dropped on the ground. A brief image of a wolf dropping a bloodied, mauled flesh of a deer from its razor sharp teeth flashed before Sasuke`s eyes and he unintentionally flinched.

Those howls really got to him.

They pushed away from the car and went to stand near the trunk and away from what was approaching. Their gazes never left the spot they were trained on as they listened intently. The sound came closer with every passing second. With each slight crunch, the ravens became tenser.

Then the sound stopped completely. The air stilled, their hearts beating harder and louder as seconds drew longer, their breathing accelerating, silent pants counting the passing moments. A bead of sweat found its way down Sasuke`s temple. He clenched his left fist at his side, angrily noting how moist his palm was. His eyes were roaming over the tree line swiftly, clear with deceptive calmness. Itachi, though not showing it, was in a similar state as his brother. He began feeling the heat on his neck, caused by his long hair, with sudden clarity. Like someone was breathing right behind him, making him shift his weight almost unnoticeably. He didn`t like the feeling one single bit.

After what seemed like an eternity, the crunching sound started up again, quieter and much closer this time.

They waited with baited breath, not speaking, not moving, tensing their taunt muscles. Soon, the bushes in front of them rustled and a shadowed form began emerging.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

A swipe of claws.

The sound of skin and muscles tearing.

Blood. A pained screech.

A fierce growl. Another strike.

More blood spilt.

A satisfied purr. Sudden movement.

A surprised yelp.

Red-stained fur glinting in the light.

A roar of outrage. Strong jaws clenching. Sharp teeth snapping.

Bones breaking.

Silence.

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O XD…

A huge Bengal tiger was running through the trees, golden fur splattered red, ocean blue eyes icy and uncaring, long black talons leaving a bloody trail on the ground. Its large jaw was agape, teeth sunk into the soft skin of a wolf`s throat, whose mauled and quite certainly dead body was being dragged behind the magnificent cat.

It had caught the wolf trespassing near the school`s grounds. Caught in the act, the wolf had no choice but attack. The wolf knew it had no chance at winning that fight and live but refused to run like a coward, knowing it would not get away with its life anyway.

The tiger was well known for his ruthlessness and none save an ally have lived an encounter with it. The wolf was as far from an ally as one could get, so its life was forfeit. But to the wolf that was better than the alternative. Even if it managed to escape alive, or the tiger let it go, it would have been killed once it reached its home. Its master didn`t tolerate failures and was well known for his tendency to play with his food before he ate it.

The tiger would at least give it a quick death.

The tiger was heading to the front entrance of the school grounds, wind swishing around its speeding figure, only a golden flash to the human eye. It was hardly paying any attention to its surroundings or what lay ahead of it, only its destination in mind.

So, it wasn`t such a surprise when it caught the unfamiliar human scent not a moment too soon. Coming to an abrupt halt, the momentum making his silent run end with a slight sound of crunching gravel.

Dropping the wolf`s carcass, it sniffed the air more searchingly and came to the conclusion that two human males were located sixty feet in front of it, at the gates. Unsure of how to precede, the tiger started to slowly make its way forward, leaving the wolf`s body without a second thought. It would come to retrieve it later.

Not wanting to startle the humans in case they were armed and trigger-happy, the tiger made sure to make its approach as noisy as possible for a silent predator such as a huge jungle cat. Witch wasn`t very much.

It could smell the humans` fear, one`s more so than the other`s.

Both were moving slightly away from its inclosing possible threat but made no move to run in the other direction. _So, they aren`t intruders. Hmm…_

Lucky them. The tiger was not in the best of moods.

Deciding that coming out of the bushes in the early darkness as a horse-sized, bloodied tiger isn`t the best course of action, the cat stopped twenty feet away from the clearing. Closing its bright eyes, the tiger sat on the forest floor, waiting.

After concentrating for a for moments, it felt the familiar fire start burning in its head, right behind its closed eyes, and spread to its entire body.

The fire wasn`t painful. In fact, it was pleasantly warm, tickling and comforting.

After a cold feeling washed over it, taking the tickling sensation with it, the tiger opened its eyes.

Only now, it wasn`t a big cat sitting on the ground, but rather a young, very attractive human male.

Taking a look around with his new eyes, the man stood back to his feet and stretched. It was an impressive sight. Sighing, the man turned in the direction of the weak light streaming through the trees and started walking to the clearing.

Then, he suddenly stopped.

Remembering he was naked, the man started. Thinking that that would not be appropriate when first meeting new people, he quickly and soundlessly headed towards the guard booth to his left. While he could`ve just run inside the gates without anyone noticing, he wanted to see those visitors. He was still hyped about the fight and his adrenaline-filled blood was partly hoping he would get a chance to tear something up again.

Realizing his thoughts could get him in trouble the man banished them from his mind and continued his short trip. The thick foliage hid him from view as he entered the booth through the open window facing the forest, grabbed a spare pair of pants he kept there and left, unnoticed.

Putting the black garment on, he ran a large hand through his wild hair. Taking a deep breath, the man moved forward again.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Both ravens relaxed slightly when they saw the form`s outline in the fading daylight. It could be nothing other than a human, for it was approximately 6 ft'5 and the shape of a head above broad shoulders was unmistakable.

As the silhouette slowly came into focus, both ravens nearly dropped their jaws.

Nearly. They were Uchiha men, after all.

The man was around 6 ft'5 in height, and covered with a bronze colored skin to drool over. His spiky bright golden blond hair was hanging limply in his large eyes. When Itachi looked at the man`s eyes, his breath hitched inaudibly, but the man seemed to have heard it, for he sent a most disarming smile the weasel`s way. They were the most beautiful sapphire blue Itachi could ever imagine. They were filled with laughter and mischief, making Itachi think of a six-year old child`s.

Though the man`s body was anything but that of a child.

He wasn`t wearing a shirt, so the brothers got an eyeful of a perfectly sculptured, well muscled chest, broad shoulders and small dusky nipples. Thick, muscled arms lead to obviously strong, large hands that were placed in the man`s pockets, a color only a bit darker then his torso.

He had a well defined eight-pack and the most delicious David lines leading to his low-riding black sweatpants. His legs were, to the ogling ravens` disappointment, covered by the offending black material. He was barefoot.

His body was coated in a light sheen of sweat, dampening his yellow locks, darkening them, and making his golden skin glow slightly. A small drop of sweat rolled down his chest and over his stomach, drawing Itachi`s gaze to a complicated-looking, black tattoo around the man`s navel. Itachi`s tongue darted past his slightly parted lips to lick the upper one at the thought of running it over that ink painted skin.

Realizing they have been staring a bit too long, both of them looked back at the man`s face, only to be, again, captured by his incredibly good looks. His nose was perfectly straight, his cheekbones high, his smiling lips a temping petal-pink color, a perfect Cupid`s bow. His strong jaw lead to an equaly strong neck, leading the ravens` eyes once again downwards. On a string around the blonde`s neck rested an intricate, jade green jewel, further highlighting his tanned silky skin.

A quiet chuckling brought them out of their daydreaming. The blond Adonis was looking at them, his ocean orbs twinkling with amusement.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"See anything you like?" Naruto asked. He shifted his weight to his right foot, making his impressive muscles flex, and crossed his arms across his chest.

He himself was checking the two humans out. Both were black-haired, dark eyed and very pale. Lean bodies were covered with lithe muscles even their rather layered clothing couldn`t hide. Midnight black – with a tint of dark blue, in the shorter one`s case – hair framed their aristocratic and proud features.

Exactly his type.

They looked like they were brothers. He wandered if they liked to share. He wouldn`t mind having both of them sharing his bed.

Tilting his head to the side, he made an impatient noise when he failed to get an answer from the still spell-bound men.

He knew he was hot but _come on_!

Finally, the two came out of whatever trance they were in and looked at Naruto`s face again. When they still didn`t answer his question, he raised a blond eyebrow, an amused smirk playing on his lips.

"Who are you?" one of them asked harshly. It looked like the younger one was embarrassed about being caught staring and tried to cover it up by being rude. Naruto`s smirk widened. Two can play that game.

"It`s only polite to state your name before asking for someone else`s. Or didn`t you know that? And by your earlier staring, I would say you were interested in something other than my name. Perhaps my-" He was cut off by the loud sound of scraping metal. Looking at the opening gates, he caught the bewildered look on the younger one`s face as well as the amused eyes of the other, taller one. Their eyes were locked for a moment before an angry female voice rang out.

"Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto! Where the hell were you last night! You promised to be there! You just up and vanished an hour before dinner and left me making excuses for your ass! I want an explen... Oh."

Taking stock of the situation, the tall busty woman exited the gates, frowning. Running a critical eye over the blonde`s less that appropriate appearance and the two ravens, she sighed before glaring at Naruto.

"Please tell me you didn`t bring your last night`s escapades home with you. I told you the last time that you can`t have a harem on school grounds, there is a law against it, I checked…"

The woman continued talking and with each word that left her lips, Sasuke looked more and more flustered, while Itachi merely looked on with well masked interest.

Naruto tried hard to hold in his laughter, he really did, but it was no use. Soon, quiet snickers started escaping him and a full blown laughter followed. He had a deep and rich voice, smooth but firm, like silk on steel. It made a shiver go up Itachi`s spine.

Stopping her rant at the sound, the woman tried glaring at the blond for interrupting her, while looking confused. It was a funny look on her beautiful face and Naruto just had to smile. Still chuckling slightly, he waved a large hand in the two`s general direction.

"Baa-Chan, I`ve never seen these guys before in my life. I was just going back when I found them standing there. They are not one of my 'escapades', as you put it." Naruto thought that the younger one`s face was quite priceless when he was referred to as one of the blonde`s conquests. It looked like a mix between a look on one`s face when they suck on a lemon and surprise, with an almost unnoticeable blush tinting his cheeks. The older one, however, looked unperturbed and rather emotionless but Naruto caught a slight flicker in his eyes. That got a raised eyebrow and a small smirk out of the blond.

He had been focusing on the elder`s face so intently that he almost missed the conversation going on between the younger one and the busty woman. Tuning back in, he released the raven`s gaze from his own and turned to the duo.

"-ha Sasuke and this is my brother Uchiha Itachi." Said the younger – Sasuke, gesturing to his brother at the end of the sentence.

"Oh my, you are the newest additions to our school`s faculty. I`m Tsunade Senju, the principal of the Burning Leaf Academy. Pleased to finally meet you." she said, shaking hands with Sasuke and then Itachi. All of them then looked at Naruto, one expectantly, one still angrily and one emotionlessly.

Running his long fingers over his wild hair, the blond grinned, showing most of his teeth.

"The name`s Naruto! Nice to meet you Uchiha-san, Uchiha-sensei" said Naruto nodding first to Sasuke then Itachi. They both nodded back. He had been informed that some new people would be coming, but he didn`t think they would be such an eye candy. Turning his attention back to the woman he nodded almost unnoticeably. He knew she saw it. Clasping her hands together, Tsunade smiled at the guests.

"Well, shall we? I`m sure you`re tired from your trip and would like to eat something as well. If you could just give your car keys to me, I`ll put them in the guard booth here, so the guard could park it in the school`s garage."

Itachi handed the keys to the woman and she left to do as she said. She was back moments later and led the group through the open gates on school grounds.

_And so we set out on a new adventure. Venturing into the lands unknown and facing dangers unfathomable to see if we come out victorious. _Thought Sasuke sarcastically.

As if hearing Sasuke`s thoughts, Naruto gave him a feral smile, showing his pearly white teeth and elongated fangs. The raven shivered.

_Like a tiger`s. _

Later, Sasuke would say the gods must have been laughing at him in that moment.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Hi guys! Sorry for the wait. So, what do you think? Is it any good? I hope you liked it. I promise the next chapter to be more eventful. Now the main pairing will be NaruIta (not ItaNaru) but I will take suggestions on other pairings. _Please R'N'R people! I need constructive criticism!_

TBC ! TBC ! TBC ! TBC ! TBC ! TBC ! TBC ! TBC ! TBC ! TBC ! TBC ! TBC ! TBC ! TBC ! TBC ! TBC ! TBC ! TBC ! TBC ! TBC ! TBC ! TBC ! TBC ! TBC !


End file.
